Peculiar Feelings
by villainousblackgib
Summary: Emma is feeling conflicted and asks Regina to help her make a decision.


**First of I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read my fics it means a lot to me so from the bottom of my heart thank you. Secondly I've decided that I am not above begging so please if you have the time leave a review even if it's just one word I'll take it. I'm still playing with other people's toys, they're not mine however any mistakes are.**

It was a peculiar feeling, wanting to simultaneously punch and kiss that arrogant smirk off Regina's face. It was by no means a new feeling to Emma after all the endless encounters that the two of them shared, at work, around town, fighting over Henry; it seemed that they could not escape from each other. Whether they wanted to or not was up for debate. There was not much by way of fun around Storybrooke and having a good old fashioned argument over anything and everything was a welcome relief from the tedious boredom. However there was no sense in allowing either of those actions to come to fruition. Punch the Mayor and she would have to arrest herself for assault. Kiss the Mayor and suffer a horrible and painful death followed by resurrection to endure it all again (after all she was the Evil Queen according to Henry). Emma sighed looking into Regina's eyes burning with self-righteous fury and silently admitted that in this case it was warranted.

She continued staring at the livid Mayor and watched as one eyebrow rose into a perfect arch, "Have I finally succeeded in making you speechless Sheriff Swan or is there something on my face that's bothering you?" Emma loved that voice it was just so…sexy. Damn that didn't help with the conundrum that she was currently facing. Well it did make one of the options more desirable but still, not helping. With another sigh Emma turned around. "Sheriff I don't enjoy being ignored so if you would be so kind as to answer my question, dear."

Emma didn't have to turn around. She didn't have to say anything. She didn't have to do anything. But she wanted to do something. Whirling around so fast that she was surprised she didn't get instant whiplash she faced Regina and took that final step into the Mayors personal space. It wasn't unusual for the pair of them to be invading each other's bubble, what was unusual was Emma leaning even closer to Regina. Inwardly celebrating when the Mayors breathe hitched and her eyes widened ever so slightly in shock as the Sheriff got closer and closer to her face. Emma saw Regina's tongue dart out over her lips and grinned as she changed course and brought her mouth to her right ear instead. "Actually Madam Mayor I was thinking about how infuriating you are and how beautiful you're looking today and how much I would like to do something. But I'm having a problem deciding which action to follow through with; perhaps you'd like to help me in making my decision?" Emma whispered knowing full well how her little stunt was affecting the usually unflappable woman, feeling Regina's quickened breathe tickling her neck. Staying put she awaited Regina's reply, wondering how many spectators they had gathered by now and what the good people of Storybrooke would be thinking about their current pose.

Clearing her throat Regina turned her head ever so slightly mimicking the Sheriff and in a low husky voice that oozed sex and affected Emma more than she cared to admit breathed out, "If it's within my power, I'll help, **if **you ask nicely Miss Swan." So that was how she wanted to play it fine. Emma desperately wanted to look into those doe brown eyes turning her head ever so slightly she could see Regina also watching her from the corner of her eye, with a look that made Emma quiver in excitement.

"Please Regina, help me." The shiver that run throughout the Mayors body did not go unnoticed nor did the sharp intake of breathe at hearing her name pass the blondes lips. "I have two options, one I hit you and have a moment of satisfaction in doing so." Regina growled, in the same way that a feral animal growls, and was about to move away before Emma grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't draw away.

"Release me immediately Sheriff or you will find yourself in a truly unenviable situation." Regina hissed and struggled a little harder but made no headway; the Sheriff had a good strong grip on her and had no intention of releasing it until she got her answer. "I am warning you Swan."

Pulling the still struggling Regina closer as if attempting to meld her into her body Emma felt almost satisfied that she had gotten such a rise out of the Mayor. "But I haven't told you the other option yet." That got her attention Emma turned looking into Regina's eyes, with her arms wrapped around her in an embrace that felt surprisingly right she played her last card. "Option two I do something that has the potential to make you either kill me or perhaps even like me a little." Pausing she felt the woman in her arms shift so they were face to face like a hug, instead of the awkward sideway grab and a silent signal, the raised eyebrow again, to continue. "Right so option two, I kiss you. I really, really want to kiss you Regina. And if I'm being honest that is the option I'm leaning towards anyway even if it does make you hate me more and kill me. You're just so…"

The rambling was cut off as Emma found a pair of luscious red lips upon her own. Apples obviously Emma thought and Emma loved apples, she'd been devastated when Henry had thrown away the only apple Regina had ever given her. Regina nipped at her bottom lip demanding full attention as though she knew that Emma's mind was wandering. Well we can't have that now can we, heaven forbid that Emma should not be paying attention to the gorgeous creature that was currently making her all kinds of hot and bothered. With regret the pair separated, breathing such a pain in the ass.

Still embracing, a sudden sense of awareness of their surroundings occurred. Their eyes locked on each other neither willing to be the first to survey the reaction their impromptu display had produced. Stealing another quick kiss from Regina, Emma decided to brave it and boy was she glad she did.

At the satisfied smile that had graced the Sheriffs face the Mayor's curiosity would not allow any other course of action, she had to follow the blondes gaze. Regina felt the corners of her mouth lift and still wrapped in Emma's arms allowed herself to be propped up as she laughed at the expressions on their audience's faces. Feeling Emma's arms tightening around her waist as she too voiced her amusement, filled Regina with a joy that she had never expected to feel again. Seeing the Mayor and Sheriff of Storybrooke hugging each other and in hysterics only increased the puzzlement of their audience, therefore insuring that when the two outstanding members of the community managed to open their eyes to look at the onlookers it only fuelled their laughter.

"Mum, Emma!" Hearing feet slapping against the tarmac and seeing their son rushing towards them a look of concern upon his little face, the pair managed to stem their laughter but could do nothing about the amused smiles on their faces. Coming to a stop in front of his adoptive mother and his birth mother Henry being a kid that had two parents that often spoke their minds said the first thing that came to him, "Is this a new method of trying to kill each other, die laughing and hugging or am I going to need to go see Archie earlier this week and why is everyone staring at you?" Looking between the two women who seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other Henry almost wished he hadn't asked until he saw something in his mum's eye that was reflected in Emma's. A look that Henry had only ever seen directed at him from either woman. Affection, dare he say love. And they were pulling funny faces and smiling at each other. _Damn, the answer's probably going to be an early appointment with Archie then. And why are they still holding onto each other?_

Meanwhile just as Henry thought a silent conversation was going on, made by glances and not so subtle facial expressions.

_Well what do we tell him? _A blonde eyebrow rose.

_How am I supposed to know? It's your fault we're in this situation. _A frown.

_My fault, in case you've forgotten you're the one that kissed me first your Majesty. _With a self-satisfied smirk that Emma hadn't had the pleasure of using for a while.

_You were just as much a part of that kiss as I was. _Huffing slightly and much to her horror Regina found herself unwillingly pouting at the Sheriff.

_Yeah I was…wish I still was. _Hazel eyes lowering from doe brown to gaze longingly at red lips before returning up again.

_Are you planning on a repeat performance Sheriff Swan? _Regina responded with a twitch of red lips, eyes gazing seductively through dark eyelashes.

_Definitely, so I guess we need to tell Henry the truth then Madam Mayor. _Emma smiled.

_So it would seem. _Meeting the blonde's eyes and returning the smile.

The decision reached, the two women disentangled themselves ever so slightly, the Sheriff reluctantly dropping one arm from the Mayor's slender waist while the other stayed put on her hip held in place by the hand the brunette had removed from the blondes shoulder. The pair gazed at their son neither wanting to be the first to break the increasingly awkward silence that had fallen around them. Fortunately they had Henry.

"Mum can Emma come home with us for dinner and you can tell me there?" A flush of red dusting his cheeks as his stomach growled ferociously backing him up, "I'm kinda hungry."

"I suppose she could unless the Sheriff has something better to do." Brown eyes moved from the imploring look on her child's face to the person that look was directed at. A small teasing smile gracing her face.

"Geez kid, turn the puppy dog eyes onto a lower setting. If you're willing to have me Madam Mayor, how could I refuse?" Emma laughed as Henry launched himself at them before working his way between them, grabbing their hands and dragging them homeward bound.


End file.
